


These Pale Blue Eyes of Mine

by QuickSilverEpsilon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not detailed mention of vomitting, Somethings are tagged as a simple precaution, due to possible strengthening in the english language, rating may change later on, short description of cause of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverEpsilon/pseuds/QuickSilverEpsilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have a gift that paints a view that goes unnoticed by the normal human eye, you should feel significant.  One who inherits this gift struggles whenever their eyes are closed, visions beyond those faint of heart are a reoccurring scene. One night, his eyes are open and the nightmare is no longer hidden under sleepy eyes. It haunts, it lingers, and is only seen by dark blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence and Stillness

**Author's Note:**

> I am not too experienced with the english writng, or more so im nervoousss, so please bare with me. I've wanted to write something like this for a long time now, but was never confident with my skill in english. Now Im breaking past my nerves and giving it a try. This story will be more then just one chapter I assure you all. If you wish to give me advice so that ill be better in writing then I would appreciate it.

The Duscean plains were silent.  Daylight had long since faded from sight, leading to the drastic need to set up camp. The night plains had no such luck in completely engulfing the group of men in a hoard of endless enemies. Props were owed to Prompto for coming up with the idea to rent out a Chocobo each for the lot of them during the earlier hours of the day. The purchase of a few rented Chocobos had saved them the trouble of having to fight, heal each other several times, and haul ass to their resting spot.

Noctis slumped down into the retractable chair, shuffling in order to get into a position that left no stress on his legs. He wanted to sleep. Let his eyes escape from the burning embers of the makeshift fire Ignis had provided. Allow the 3 voices that freely interrupted the nights silence to fade into hushed whispers.  Shutting out the light of the fire was easy enough, getting Prompto to stop babying the Chocobos so he could dose off…not so much. Huffing, he lulled his head to the side, resting it upon the chairs portable strap. Tired eyes fixated on the woods beyond their camp, allowing his mind to wander.

Effort wasn’t one of his strong points, nor did he want to force anyone to stray away from something they enjoyed. He wasn’t the type to actually order people around, regardless of his position in society. The people he cared about most, they were treated like any normal person would treat their friends.  It was strange how things turned out. How the world seemed to pair them all up one by one, guiding them all to one another. Life had a funny way of choosing its oddities and spewing them into one big pile.

The team was inseparable, even with their differences. Those differences were set aside most of the time, hidden from each of them when it came to their friendship. Only the eyes of those outside of the group could spot the differences between the 4 men.

Royalty was respected and well-known; it was hard to avert a short glance at the face of a royal figure. Noctis was the one that stuck out the most within the group, he knew this. Even when it was not physically there, he wore the crown of Lucis with his presence alone. It was his future and the country itself had known this before the boy had matured. He was gifted, someone to look up to with pride. The boy who held the eyes of god within their grasp.  Blessed be the son of the king. Blessed? For the one who lived with never ending visions of death. He couldn’t see the appeal. It was nothing to be envious over.

 Thoughts were broken the moment he caught a glimpse of movement within the woods.  Usually nothing dared to get close to the camp. The potential threat was only 50 meters away at best. Noctis wiped at his eyes, silently praying it was just a trick of the mind. No, there was definitely movement going on, and it only seemed to grow the more he stared.

This was no time for lounging. It only took a moment for Noctis to jump up from his comfortable position, causing the rest of the group to glance his way. “We’ve got company…”

The comment wasn’t taken lightly; Ignis was the first to scope the outer plains around the campsite, catching on to what his highness was implying. Sabertusks. They were indeed due for company, and not the kind they wanted. “I had hoped we could avoid this sort of conflict, alas, pests will be pests.”

The situation was a dangerous one; Noctis was weary due to all the fighting that they already succumbed to during the day hours. If he lacked the strength to fight, then they would all be in for a sleepless night. Regardless, if nothing was done, they would be overwhelmed in minutes. Ignis rushed to take the lead, braving past the thin line that separated their camp from the wilderness around them.

“Gladio, guard the Chocobos. Don’t let a single one of our ‘guests’ get close; we wouldn’t wish to pay for any casualties now would we?” Gladiolus didn’t hesitate, already materializing the great sword via one hand. Ignis gestured the other two to join him outside the perimeter of the camp. “We do this quickly, no fooling around, or it may just cost us our lives.” He pointed towards the woods, several figures emerging from their hiding spots. “Don’t get too separated, and if assistance is needed, regroup.”

Prompto silently cursed. Fighting and whilst it was pitch black out. Why did he get stuck in such bull like this? Sure, they had flashlights, but that only illuminated a few meters directly in front of the individual that dawned the damn device. It was something, but if he couldn’t clearly see his target, then what good was a gun for? It would all be close range shots this time. He watched as Noctis effortlessly materialized his weapon of choice before following suit behind Ignis. At least he didn’t seem worn out just yet.

 They had a chance.

As soon as they left the safety of the camp in pursue of fighting for their lives, the woods emptied its contents. Sabertusk and Goblins, a good number of each. Some more vicious than others. It didn’t take long for Prompto to catch up with Ignis and Noctis. Noct had a balanced set of skills and Ignis had better healing capabilities, Gladio was just their hard hitter, the blond was semi proud to be the fastest out of the four of them.

There was no longer a peaceful fire to illuminate the cool night with light. Sounds of struggle and of animalistic nature ruptured its silence. Anyone passing by would assume some sort of small war was commencing within the usually tranquil plains.  The fight was only made more difficult due to poor visibility, just as Prompto assumed it would be. The flashlights, yet again, were only useful for them to locate each other. With the increasing number of enemies, it was growing harder to stick together.

Feral growls and close calls. That was the jest of this experience for the lot of them.  The goblins were proving tough for Noctis to focus on alone, overwhelming him with poison. Ignis made quick work of it, tending to the poison whilst equally doing his job to protect the prince. “Let’s not give up just yet, shall we?” Without the trusted advisor, he’d surely be dead. He didn’t wish to know what a being with gods eyes saw when they died. Not yet.

It was no better for the gunslinger, finally noticing the distance between him and the other two. Not good. It didn’t help that he had to keep moving, not taking the chance of letting any of those tusks dig into him. The goblins had left him alone, but that was only a small blessing when compared to the speed the sabertusks had. It got tight whenever Noct got poisoned, the speed in which he could materialize his pistol slowed and even then, the damage wasn’t sufficient. There were moments where he was only dodging, trying to keep from getting impaled.  His flashlight wasn’t holding up either, which meant he’d be blind if it gave out on him.

“Just what I needed. This is great. Hhhhhh, why can’t we just buy animal proof tents?” Whining wasn’t going to make the situation go away, but it helped to calm his nerves. It wasn’t just the dark that bothered him, it was the closeness. Lack of space. These beasts were locking him in to a tight spot and he loathed that the most. If he didn’t figure out how to get out of this mess, god, that wouldn’t be good at all. The blond glanced at the camp. Gladio seemed to have everything under control, as did Ignis and Noctis, to the best of their abilities of course. If he could find the space to regroup with them, then he’d be fine.

“Ack!” A hiss erupted from him. Relentless, that was a thought. These things didn’t give him a single break, in his thoughts he had allowed one to nick him in the leg. It wasn’t major, it was just frightening to think of how close that could of be- no! No time for thinking! 

He’d have to rush it.

The choice was made. Pistol in hand and determination at mind, the gunslinger hastily made his way towards the Advisor and his best friend. They were quite a ways away now, due to his lack of quick thinking.  It was a risky attempt. Just up and running blindly forward, he took any chance he got to shoot at any incoming sabers. Footwork was important; he could not afford to screw around. There was no way in hell that he was going to allow himself to trip up, now was not the time.  About 150 meters from his friends, it was a blessing none the less.

The light of his flashlight flickered as it died, fading away as if it were going to sleep. The battery must of slipped out of place. Darkness blinded any sight of the danger he was in, but he could hear the rustling all around him. “Crap.”

 _Just can’t catch a break huh?_ Etro wasn’t on his side. Picking up the pace, the routine switched to dodging and luck. He had a lot of that lately, luck. He considered himself the luckiest one out of the group. Goblins had nearly killed him before, in a situation kind of like this one, thou, the space was even more confined.  What would the situation of his life be if he hadn’t met any of them, Noct, Ignis, and Gladio? Less fighting perhaps, but the war would go own regardless. Lost without the guidance of the friends he had. He was holding onto those nearing lights, the voices of the people he knew most.

“Noct!”

They were aware that Prompto was not too far off, but his light was nowhere to be seen. Royal lips cursed the lack of visibility; his friend was out there in the dark somewhere. Being alive was a plus side. His own eyes betrayed him; they were used to the florescent light by now, slimming his chances of spotting anything running within the black of night. All he heard was more rustling, more growling. He and his advisor had nearly cleared out their batch of fresh hell, but more were coming. They were following Prompto.

 

Chest heaving in exhaustion, the blond refused to falter in his attempts to outrun the situation at hand. The others had been alerted to his whereabouts thankfully, he hoped they would make their way towards him. Surely they could locate the source of chaos and figure out where they should avert their attention. This was dire, he was fast, but everyone has their limits. Boots weren’t exactly the best kind of footwear to run in either. One step after another, they were getting sloppy.  A sharp growl snapped him out of his sluggish trance, sidestepping just in time.

Sharp, like a sudden migraine that had only lasted a moment. It had knocked him over. Patting at his head, he had narrowly escaped a possible bite to the head.  With force he got up, just as quick as he had been knocked over. Relief flooded the back of his mind, he was nearly there.

There was a lack of relief as the sabertusks finally came into view for the prince. A grunt of disapproval and a half-hearted slash was enough to say the least. He was tired and clearly had enough of this. It was ill-advised that they return to the camp until the threat was neutralized. The amount of damage that could be done was limited now that exhaustion was taking over. The advisor took note of this, making sure to give in more effort so that the prince wouldn’t have to. He signaled Gladio to come to their aid. It was only a decent group left to finish off. Not long now.

Energy found its way into his body as he neared his friends. Gladio had joined Ignis and Noct now, helping them finish off the number of sabers that had previously overwhelmed the blond. He called out to his friends as he closed in on them. Pure joy filled his thoughts as his best friend turned to welcome him back.

Never in his life, not even once, had Noctis wished to be blind. The nightmares that tormented him, the sights of death, even those he saw when he was awake, they couldn’t compare.

 The blond came to a sudden halt. Those eyes weren’t warm. They weren’t welcoming. Something of a remorseful nature reflected in those dark eyes. Ignis, Gladiolus, they seemed to be staring off beyond him. Fear and Sorrow were evident upon both of their faces.

“…..Noct..?”

              It was a slow stride, short and cut bitter by a sense of despair. He couldn’t move any further. A boy blessed with a gift, the gift to see things that no other normal being could. Darkness surrounded his life, a pair of dark blue eyes met pale blue. They wandered beyond those pale eyes, to the dense brush of the Duscean plains.

All but one stared, frozen on one spot beyond where their flashlights could touch. A faint flickering light illuminated something still.

Something cold.


	2. When They Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a pair of eyes. Even those who are gifted are still human, and are still capable of crying.

 

Confusion, fear, shock?

There were too many emotions all at once.

  All of a sudden, everything feels like ice. A voice? Noct? Someone was screaming. It was too faded for him to tell, but it was agonizing to listen to.

           One step, two steps. What he was looking at couldn’t be possible. This was sick, and not the good kind of sick. This is a sick joke isn’t it? Did Ignis lace his portion of dinner with some sort of hallucination inducing spice? If he had, he knew he deserved it considering he had gotten the advisor stuck in the mud the night before.

           One step, two steps. Fallen asleep, that’s it! I’m dreaming.  This is just like any other dream; I’ll wake up and forget all about it! I’ll wake up a-and I’ll get scolded for sleeping in. Hah, I’ll get scolded won’t I?! The screaming was getting louder and louder.  He shivered as it morphed into some sort of twisted laughter.

           One step, two steps.  Noct, Ignis, Gladio, their looking at me. They can see me, so I really must be hallucinating. It must be the effect of poison. Clumsy, knew it was a risk, I bet that was what knocked me over. I got decked in the head with a poison spell. T-they are looking at me right? The laughing was still there. It’s so miserable, its sobbing. Something clicked, eyes wandered down. 

 

                   Oh. He hadn’t moved at all.

           

             Legs that no longer had the strength to bare the shock had buckled and collapsed.  How long have I been sitting here? How long have I been holding my head? How long has Noct been staring at me like that? Why are they backing away?  Why can’t they all look at me? Look at me, I’m right here!

"I’m fine!"

             The words never left his mouth. I……can’t speak. Fingertips clawed desperately at the sides of his head. It didn’t hurt. Nothing hurt, yet it was so painful. A second glance at his legs and he knew, the shivering wasn’t due to the cold. Rain seemed to fall and land on the ground, passing through his legs. No, not rain, tears. He couldn’t speak, unable to shut his mouth. Everything became clear. The laughter, the sobbing.

                     

              The voice belonged to him.

 

              Holding his breath, he kept stepping back, creating distance. It didn’t matter how far he walked back, the sight that lay ahead of him didn’t fade away. This isn’t happening. This was not an event he had hoped to see, let alone have it include one of his friends. Perhaps, he had fallen asleep on the foldable camp chair. He’d wake up soon enough. This had to be foretelling of a future event. This could not be happening right now.  He…didn’t think something like this was even remotely possible. If anything, if this was real, they would of- she would of…. Why hadn’t she come to guide them? Why hadn't there been another light in the sky?

              The pair of boots belonging to the prince halted.  Let’s just get this thing over with. Convinced that this was a dream, he approached the flickering light in the brush. Wincing as the shrill sounds of hysteric sobbing assaulted his ears. Tears pricked at the edges of his eyes. It was tormenting him, the nightmare. The mind had its way of causing its host trauma. It was just trying to get a kick out of him, as usual. His pace slowed as he reached the light, shining his own at it.

              Bile, he wasn’t ready. The advisor had rushed over, instinct beating over the shock of the situation. He pulled his highness away from the sight, letting them recover before bringing them close, blocking them from looking anymore. His grip tightened as he turned his attention to Noctis. It was gruesome; he didn’t need to look at it either. There wasn’t much resistance from Noctis. He felt the shaking form of the future king. Face hidden away from sight, it was for the best. He respected their dignity. He could make out very faint sobs emitting from within his jacket, harsh breathing against his chest. He wouldn’t speak a word to the one using him as a shield. He simply stayed silent. Tenderly running a hand over ebony hair, hoping it would give off the feeling of comfort. It was peculiar how he had watched the young male back away, as if they were seeing something more, looking at something else. A gentle nod, he wouldn’t doubt it. They were definitely seeing something more. Something even he wouldn’t understand.

              Sharp eyes pinned their attention on the guard. He needed his own reassurance, a hint of tears starting to well within those green eyes. They were being strong, the both of them. Gladiolus knew this well. Both of them were the oldest in the group and both were equal protectors. But…how could they protect the prince from a situation such as this. A situation that affected them all. There was no way to fight this.

Gladiolus felt useless, he couldn’t beat or destroy grief.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Rain. It pattered against the tent that was accompanied by 3 individuals. None of them had left the tent since the events of last night. No one peeked out either. None of them wanted to look and be reminded.

              Fixing his glasses, the advisor sat up. Being stuck in a tent all day wasn’t going to get them anywhere. As much as he hated the thought of going outside and seeing that grave, he loathed to give up their journey. He glanced back at the other two. Noctis was not evidently shaken anymore, but he knew better then to assume that there wasn’t anything going on within. Prompto was gone and with it he had taken the light and joy from the group. Especially from Noctis. Ignis was bright enough to know that Noctis had been very fond of Prompto. It was not going to be easy; leaving this place once they got the funds to fix the car was going to be a struggle. They had a lot to leave behind them. Hastily, he stepped out, not wanting to change his mind. The 4 Chocobos were resting under a nearby tarp that the advisor had set up, all accounted for.

              The grave was easy to spot from all the greenery. Him and Gladio had worked very fast to prepare it best they could. There wasn’t much they could do, and they couldn’t simply leave the body out in the open, nor take it back to the camp. Something in his mind had hoped that magic and medicine would be a solution, but the situation was beyond fixing. He assumed it had been a quick death, considering the damage. A hard blow to the head that had penetrated through the skull.  By Etro’s name, he prayed it had been quick and painless. He removed his glasses to wipe at the corner of his eyes. Now was not the time to start again, as the self-proclaimed leader, he’d have to be the one to keep it together. If he didn’t, then who would?

               Little did the advisor know that someone was watching him from a distance. He had figured it out overnight; no one could see him but Noct. Only his best friend could see him. Only the one with the ability to see death itself was able to see his lingering will. He had wondered what he must look like, now that he no longer had a solid form. This was cruel. Last night was cruel. He could do nothing to comfort any of his friends, only sit in his own grief. She had not come to embrace him, to bring him up into the afterlife. There had been no warmth or sense of comfort for him. Was this all there was to offer him now? Letting him watch the people he cared about most suffer in silence?

               Sitting upon his own grave, a simple mound of dirt, Prompto observed the life he could no longer partake in. He could no longer protect his friend, joke around with them, and play games……..

 _Stop it_.

           A short sigh left the Advisors lip's as he placed his glasses back on, fixing his jacket. All he could do now was prep breakfast. Sure, it wouldn’t bring Prompto back, nor would it cause the others to lighten up, but he hoped it would give them all the energy to cope.

              Cope…. Heh, who was he trying to fool?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has become a very good way for me to vent out my emotions and accept things in my life. This will definitely be more of a mental and psychological look at how different people cope in different ways. It shall also explore a look at the topic of being lost.


End file.
